¿Real o no real?
by UnstopableDreams
Summary: Una noche Katniss la vio, vio a Prim. Era un muto como aquellos que murieron en los ' 74to Juegos del Hambre', esos en los que ella había participado la primera vez junto con Peeta. Parecía un gran lobo, pero era humana al mismo tiempo.


_¡Hola! _

Aquí les dejo un nuevo fic, sigo con mi obsesión Peeniss y dudo que se me valla a quitar fácilmente. Espero que les guste, lo hice con la ayuda de mi amiga _Lazulley_, visiten su perfil y lean sus fics que son hasta mejores que este, creanme cuando les digo que les gustará.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Hunger Games escrita por Suzanne Collins, la historia fue hecha por mí con ayuda de mi amiga, también mi redactora, _Lazulley_. Una vez más gracias por tu ayuda en mis fics, tengo muchos errores gramaticales pero todo se hace más fácil con tu ayuda.

* * *

**- ¿Real o no real? -**

Las pesadillas siempre andaban en su mente, y eran hasta más fuertes cuando ella se dormía. El cerrar los ojos hacía que las imágenes fueran tan nítidas que parecían reales.

Una noche Katniss la vio, vio a Prim. Era un muto como aquellos que murieron en los '' 74to Juegos del Hambre'', esos en los que ella había participado la primera vez junto con Peeta. Parecía un gran lobo, pero era humana al mismo tiempo. El pelaje del cuerpo era claro como su cabello... y los ojos. Los ojos eran tan azules como los de ella.

Katniss en el sueño estaba en una arena manchada de sangre por todos lados y lloraba al ver los cuerpos en el piso: Peeta, Gale, su madre, su padre, Finnick, Rue. Todos los que amó un día estaban ahí. Muertos. Todos menos Prim, que permanecía frente a ella viéndola. Un lobo con los ojos de su hermana pequeña.

De repente ella se volvió su única esperanza. Ella era la única cosa que le había quedado, así fuera un muto. Engañada por ese pensamiento feliz y aferrándose a la esperanza, Katniss empezó a caminar en su dirección.

Tal vez si la tocara, si la abrazara, si le cantase en el oído, si le hablara… podría hacer que Prim volviera a ser como antes, tal vez lo lograra hacer.

Y cuando finalmente acabó con la distancia, cuando iba a rozar el rostro del muto que era su hermana, pasó. Prim cortó su propio cuello con sus garras expuestas. ¿Ella se había suicidado para salvarla? Probablemente el cuello a ser arrancado sería de Katniss, pero con ese acto rebelde, repentino, quien terminó siendo liquidada había sido Prim.

Ella gritaba y lloraba en su cama debido a las pesadillas, como todas las noches. No conseguía despertarse, quería abrir los ojos y escapar de las imágenes en su mente. Pero su mente estaba presa en la inconciencia del sueño.

Fue en ese entonces cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes envolviéndola. Una sensación tan lejana, tan escondida en su memoria, que parecía no haber existido nunca. Pero ella estaba allá, con los cuerpos, con la sangre, con la muerte y con sus culpas, y Katniss sentía como si la atacaran y las destrozaran mientras él la sostenía.

Tal vez fuera algún juego de su mente que le gustaba crear piezas de teatro. Pero sentir los brazos de Peeta alrededor de ella calmándola nuevamente era casi una ilusión.

Abre los ojos despacio y lo ve. Estaba ahí mismo mirándola con sus ojos azules limpios y perfectos. Los ojos de su Peeta.

—Tú estás aquí ¿Esto es real o no real? —preguntó esperando la confirmación de él en voz alta.

—Real— y la voz de Peeta de hace unos meses atrás, talvez hace años estaba ahí de nuevo.

Eso hacia que su corazón se agitara.

Se abrazaron durante minutos, tal vez horas, en silencio. Hasta que Peeta dijo:

—Yo tengo recuerdos de nosotros dos, así—

— ¿Buenos recuerdos? —

—Eras siempre tu la que venía cuando yo tenía pesadillas—

—No, era al contrario, tu hacías lo que hiciste hoy—Katniss se acercó aun más al pecho de él y rememora– Yo me acuerdo de una vez en la que yo me desperté cuanto me calmabas por mis pesadillas, estábamos en el tren y yo dije que no era justo que yo nunca supiera cuando era que tu tenías un mal sueño, ya que no te podía ayudar como tú a mi.

Peeta sonrió y le besó la frente, respondiendo:

—Y te dije que mis pesadillas eran siempre sobre perderte, y siempre que te veía me calmaba— él hizo que ella levantara la mirada— ¿Real o no real?

—Absolutamente real—

—Es exactamente lo que siento ahora—

— ¿Real o no real? —ella tenía la necesidad de preguntárselo.

—Absolutamente real Katniss, absolutamente—

Entonces ella sonrió por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo.

Se había vuelto un buen hábito eso. Ambos durmiendo separados y despertándose juntos por la pesadilla todas las noches. Solo se tenían el uno al otro. Además de Haymitch y su borrachera.

Entonces vinieron los besos intercambiados siempre que creían que eso deberían hacer aun si ella no sentía la misma emoción de ese día en la playa. Él volvió a pintar, pero esta vez eran sus verdaderos recuerdos de aquello que había vivido antes, para diferenciar lo real de los recuerdos modificados por el capitolio, ella volvió a cazar para mantener su mente ocupada y Haymitch bebía.

Eran como un rompe cabezas en el que intentaban encajar las piezas así varias de estas se hubieran perdido para siempre.

Una noche en la que las pesadillas la asustaban nuevamente, ella vio a Peeta transformándose en un muto, un monstruo creado por el capitolio que consumía todo rastro de su diente de león. Que lo desaparecía y lo alejaba de ella, de su lado. Esa noche ella soñó que lo perdía para siempre. Entonces Katniss llamó por él como de costumbre y la realidad chocó con su miedo al sentir esos brazos rodeándola, arrullándola, y entonces recordó las palabras de Gale aquel día.

''Katniss va a escoger al que necesite para sobrevivir".

Sin Peeta ella sabía que no podría sobrevivir.

Fue entonces cuando él rozó sus labios, acariciándolos; los delineaba con sus manos como si de un cuadro se tratase. Ella lo sintió cada vez más cerca. Respirando agitadamente, como si fuera su primer beso, sus labios se encuentran en un cálido contacto, mordiéndose los labios, rozando apenas los dientes con la lengua, jugando en la boca contraria, intercambiando aire, respirándose el uno al otro en silencio. Las manos de Peeta buscan hundirse entre las hebras oscuras, acariciaba lentamente la profundidad de sus cabellos mientras se besaban con movimientos fogosos y sensuales de fragancia prohibida. El morder aquellos labios que se ofrecían deseosos ante si les dejaba un sabor dulce en el paladar. En aquella guerra de placer no había tregua ni pausa, absorbían el aire del otro con voracidad hasta que sentían sus pulmones vacíos. Definitivamente no les importaría morir de esta forma. Sus bocas húmedas y enrojecidas compartían el sabor propio. Canela, pan y vida contra frutilla, bosque y fuego. Para Peeta el sentir aquel cuerpo temblado contra el suyo era mágico; sus labios juntos de aquella manera eran el sueño le que quemaba desde hacía tanto tiempo que a veces sentía que se consumiría en deseo. Ella sentía como si estuviera en el cielo, las mariposas de colores sobrevolaban en su cuerpo. A su alrededor solo existía ese momento.

Y en medio de aquel beso lo sintió. Sintió que lo deseaba, y mucho. Su deseo había vuelto. Aquel deseo que ella pensó que jamás volvería.

Sin pensar en las piezas de ropa que estaban tiradas por el suelo. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, estaban desesperadamente juntos.

Era como si ella se sintiera viva otra vez, como nunca se había sentido antes. Besos tranquilizantes viajaban por su cuello. Peeta estaba tocando a la chica en llamas con una voracidad jamás antes vista.

Y fue con el amanecer en la ventana que ellos se completaron. El anaranjado suave, el color favorito de él, bañaba la escena haciéndola perfecta a la vista.

Él quería guardar aquella memoria para siempre. Los ojos de Katniss cerrados, agotada por lo sucedido, el color hermoso de su piel con los reflejos del sol sobre ella, los suspiros que soltaba con satisfacción y la sonrisa que podía iluminar el lugar.

Y fue en un susurro que él preguntó:

—Tú me amas ¿Real o no real? —

Sin necesidad de muchos rodeos, ella le respondió:

—Real—

Y ese momento le hizo convencerse que la felicidad podía volver a sus vidas. Estaba segura de eso.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leerlo! Espero que realmente les haya gustado._

**¿Merece reviews?**

_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


End file.
